Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display control apparatus that controls a display device of an image capturing device.
Description of the Related Art
A digital camera is provided with a display device in order to verify a subject at the time of shooting, or a content of a shot image. As a display device, a liquid crystal display device (LCD) having a backlight is generally mounted. There are many types of display devices in which the brightness of a backlight can be manually adjusted. There is also a camera in which the brightness of a backlight is increased so that content of a display can be easily viewed in a bright place (outdoors), or decreased to save energy in a dark place.
Additionally, for a solitary display device such as a so-called liquid crystal TV, various types of methods for automatically adjusting the brightness of a backlight in accordance with the brightness or the state of a screen have been proposed. For example, a device in which the brightness of a backlight is adjusted not merely on the basis of average brightness of a screen but in accordance with on-screen brightness or a color histogram distribution has been proposed (for example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2008-129251).